ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-1)
Bruce Thomas Wayne (born February 19, 2000) is the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, the surrogate son and boss of Alfred Pennyworth, the godson of Lucius Fox, best friend of Tommy Elliot and Harvey Dent, and the personal medical student of Leslie Thompkins. He is a well-known billionaire industrialist, and the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality Bruce Wayne, for lack of a better term, is complicated. As noted by Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, surrogate parent, and father figure, Bruce was once an innocent, carefree child (albeit an extremely intelligent one, possessing some intuitiveness, having an intermediate aptitude for engineering, due to his father being a capable pilot and able to read The Odyssey-level books) before witnessing the death of his parents, traumatizing him. As a result, Bruce’s survivor guilt shook him so greatly, even as a thirty-year old adult, that he swore to devote every breath for the rest of his life to eliminate crime, criminals, and injustice from Gotham City to the point where he spent 24 years worth of training, 10 of which occurred around the world, away from society. After the death of his parents, Bruce began to demonstrate erratic behavior and overall behaving recklessly. He harbored leftover and felt immense guilt and loss, blaming himself for his parents’ death and feeling lost, despite his position as the most powerful person in Gotham City, even though he was relatively young. Indeed, Bruce began to change so much that he stated the day his parents died was the day he died too. Many people in the media believe Bruce is only just an egocentric playboy and a self-centered and arrogant person who didn’t truly care for many people other than his closest friends. As a teenager, and later an adult, he was renowned for being casually arrogant, irresponsible, provocative, and a hedonist, who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking (seemingly), gambling, partying, and flirting. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing, and cocky, Bruce is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants. A stereotypical pampered and spoiled rich playboy and coming from an unimaginably wealthy and privileged family, Bruce seemed to act as though he was incapable of having problems. A playboy and notorious womanizer, Bruce had more interest in being in the life of the party and could be selfish, reckless, light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, fun-loving, and laid-back, traits he shared with his best friend, Tommy Elliot. However, this irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy was merely a facade in order to direct any public suspicion of him being a vigilante. Despite this less than perfect reputation, Bruce is a very charismatic individual, quite popular to the press, despite their opinions, due to his very active social life, and well-liked by his fellow Gothamites, as well as the majority of public opinion. His brother-figure, Harvey Dent, always knew this was an act and would often tell the media that Bruce was a much better person than most people in Gotham City, capable of learning from his mistakes, which drives him as an inventor. Due to his parents’ death, Bruce loved and cared for his remaining family, and having grown to genuinely care for Alfred, Harvey, Leslie Thompkins, Lucius Fox, and James Gordon, viewing them as parental figures. While Bruce had a certain amount of dislike for weapons, especially firearms, due to his parents being killed by a gun, he did allow Wayne Enterprises to develop weapons, being the lead designer, although his moral code restricted the weapons he developed to being used exclusively by the United States and its allies for peaceful purposes but never caring and remaining vigilant enough to actually look too deeply into his company’s dealings. He also funded large humanitarian inventions and programs via his arm dealings, something he justified manufacturing weapons in his attempt to do good, along with charitable campaigns and renovation projects. Hence, after an unknown incident in the Middle East, Bruce promptly shut down Wayne Enterprises’ Wayne Weapons division, and moved the employees to Wayne Technologies. Bruce is also known for being exceptionally intelligent and innovative. His intellect has earned him the “DaVinci of Our Time” nickname and his inventions for Wayne Enterprises have revolutionized technology for mankind. His past as a businessman had turned him into a very pragmatic individual, always taking the quickest, most efficient way out of a problem. Bruce was much closer to his mother, Martha Wayne, than his father, Thomas Wayne. Indeed, Bruce had very mixed feelings about his father, whom he felt treated his patients with more kindness and compassion that he ever did with his son, which Alfred, however, claimed to be false. However, even in such periods, Bruce still did care for his father, as he did feel grief for Thomas’ death and showed regret for never saying goodbye. He also wanted to ask his father whether he was okay with what their family company was doing or if he had any doubts. Bruce is also well-read, as seen when he filled his bookshelves with his books in his office at Wayne Enterprises. In reality, Bruce’s experiences from his parents’ deaths to the present had resulted in him becoming a serious, yet kind, caring, selfless, observant, and intelligent man with a much-needed sense of direction, loyalty, principles, justice, honor, and good morals. However, as said by Leslie, Bruce’s 24 years of training also came with the cost of becoming riddled with evermore trauma, horror, and guilt overtime. Upon revealing himself to the world after 10 years of globetrotting and training, Bruce masked how he had matured by using the same playboy image he was before. In reality, he was the exact opposite of his public image: Stern, disciplined, and responsible, although he still demonstrated “Bruce Wayne’s” best known qualities, pairing this personality up with a very intelligent, calculating, and tactical approach to each of his exploits. This well-found maturity made Bruce look out for those he cared for, with a newly defined sense of loyalty and service, moral compass, and an indomitable will, though a severely traumatized and damaged individual. Bruce is immensely emotionally disciplined and excels at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. He is very intelligent and calculating in regards to others. He is quick to take notice of talented individuals that show aptitude in secrecy and when the opportunity presented itself, often invited such individuals to join his crusade. Among these individuals included the person he trusted the most, Alfred, his godfather, Lucius, and Leslie, whom he knew would always pull him back if he ever went too far. Bruce is immensely talented in the area of subterfuge and deception. Bruce has a high desire for justice and doing the right thing. Unable to allow justice, Bruce got frustrated when the police or judicial system failed to help. He decided to work as a vigilante to save people and help when the justice system could not. During this, he demonstrated extreme selflessness, as he kept risking his life for others, even after he barely made it out of dangerous situations and ended up badly wounded multiple times. As a vigilante, Bruce has earned a reputation for being fully capable of being borderline brutal and violent, even as a teenager. While fighting crime, Bruce often heavily injured criminals in such manner as breaking their bones. He has hospitalized multiple criminals in this regard, with the first man he beat up having to eat through a straw for a month. However, he as avoided intentionally killing anyone so far and limits himself to hand-to-hand combat and non-lethal weapons so as to not inflict lethal injuries, even if this results in himself getting injured during fights. Bruce usually attempts to avoid killing people, as he believes he’s on thin ice as it is and that doing so will make him no better than the people he’s fighting. Bruce believes that the people he’s up against deserve a second chance to try again and believes that there is goodness in people, especially criminals. As an “on-off Catholic”, Bruce experiences a lot of guilt and soul-searching over his actions when he allows his anger and contempt for violent criminals to cause him to enjoy beating them bloody and he frequently wonders whether he is doing the right thing in the eyes of God or whether he is allowing evil in his heart. When he feels this way, he approaches his local priest, Father Warren Callahan, for spiritual guidance and advice. However, even though, he asks his questions in a roundabout way to conceal his identity as a vigilante, Warren has always managed to figure out the truth. Either way, Bruce’s spiritual advisor is bound by the seal of confession to not divulge what they discuss. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist:' Bruce Wayne is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, his skills only improving over time with training from multiple master combatants (many of whom were at the top of the field), as well as self-training, allowing him to compete with and even outmatch some of the most dangerous combatants one-on-one. Bruce is very flexible and precise in his maneuvers, able to change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate so he can take on and defeat multiple combatants of advanced combat prowess. His style is proven to be extremely unpredictable, displaying highly advanced skill and knowledge in many martial arts, able to incorporate Boxing, Escrima, Judo, Jujutsu, and Krav Maga. * Superhuman Genius-Level Intelligence: '''Bruce Wayne is an extraordinarily intelligent individual, a sharp-witted and methodical man, and a super-genius of phenomenally outstanding, wunderkind level intellect (known to be a polymath and bibliophile, making numerous eclectic references), alert and adaptive to the situation, the smartest human in the world, and quite possibly the most intelligent individual in human history, with his phenomenally eclectic intellect virtually unrivaled, surpassing intellectually “gifted” individuals, standing out even among other “geniuses”, and outclassing even other “super-geniuses”, with his ability to master nearly any situation, usually against staggering odds makes the virtually peerless super-genius a worthy superhero (despite his own lack of superpowers). As a result, Bruce is known by the nickname, “The DaVinci of Our Time”. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields. Bruce’s tremendously eclectic genius and intellect extended itself to his prolific and unparalleled oligarchical business, hacking, computer programming, computer science, criminology, cryptographic, deceptive, manipulative, demagogic, mechanical engineering, robotics, leadership, literary, exploitative networking, scientific, strategic, and tactical skills, which coupled with his idiosyncratic wordplay skills with witty puns and malapropisms allows Bruce to subtly reveal things he is aware of, with people only realizing it when he intends them to. Throughout his life, Bruce accomplished numerous intellectual feats. ** '''Master Businessman: At the age of eighteen, Bruce Wayne took over Wayne Enterprises due to his parents’ death, heritage, and coming of age, thereby becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company in history. Since then, Bruce helped the company gain more and more business partners, with Wayne Enterprises eventually becoming the largest tech conglomerate in the world under his leadership. Bruce is therefore extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people’s attention when he spoke on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he was savvy enough to have, over the years, built up Wayne Enterprises into the premiere weapons supplier to the US military for years. He is known for having his employees’ loyalty, as well as his impeccable business ethics. However, upon his return to Gotham City, Bruce strived to be more environmentally responsible in his businesses such as turning away from making weapons. ** Master Computer Hacker/Master Computer Specialist: Bruce Wayne is an extremely skilled hacker, as he had managed to crack the Pentagon’s firewall on a dare, while in high school. This is particularly impressive, as Bruce had graduated high school by the age of twelve at the very latest. ** Master Criminologist: ** Master Cryptographer: ** Master Deceiver/Master Manipulator: Bruce Wayne is a phenomenally and extraordinarily skilled master of the arts of deception and a terrifyingly accomplished manipulator. He often puts up a fake facade of him being an arrogant playboy and womanizer in order to avoid other individuals from suspecting that he is a vigilante. The only individuals who are aware of his secret identity are Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, Leslie Thompkins, and Warren Callahan, with the Alfred, Lucius, and Leslie only knowing his identity due to Bruce informing them of his plans. ** Master Demagogue: Bruce Wayne is a superbly skilled demagogic super-genius, masterfully appealing to popular desires and prejudices when addressing people, often championing the cause of the common people, with his usage of rational arguments making Bruce’s method even more effective. Indeed, his Wayne Enterprises mission statement is, “Building the future in the present,” while the specified one for Wayne Technologies is, “A brighter world is just one step away.” ** Master Engineer: Bruce Wayne is an extremely talented, phenomenally brilliant, and prolific super-genius engineer, computer scientist, computer programmer, cryptographer, and robotics technician, a wunderkind prodigy as a child, having been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age, building his first circuit board at age four and his first engine at age six and at some point in his childhood, built Dum-E and U, his personal lab assistants, and then going on to construct numerous innovative Wayne Enterprises weapons for the US military as an adult, as well as leading Wayne Enterprises to become the largest tech conglomerate in the world and becoming the world’s premiere company in high-tech defense innovation, specializing in new disruptive technologies. ** Master Leader: ** Master Literarian: ** Master Networker: ** Master Scientist: An exceptional scientific prodigy, and an extraordinarily brilliant super-genius scientist, Bruce Wayne is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant, as well as phenomenally skilled in many different fields and a vast array of science and scientific fields, particularly physics, but also computer science, having graduated summa cum laude from the Berlin School of Science, Harvard, MIT, the Paris-Sorbonne University, Princeton, Stanford, Cambridge, and Yale between the ages of twelve and twenty. ** Master Social Intuit: Bruce Wayne, as a very outspoken humanist, has an incredible degree of social confidence and mastery in intuitively determining how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. ** Master Strategist/Master Tactician: Bruce Wayne is a master and phenomenally formidable super-genius tactician and strategist and is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and determine how best to handle it to the point that he claims not to know how to lose to Alfred Pennyworth. **'Master Word-Player:' Bruce Wayne is phenomenally skilled with wordplay to the point that he has the idiosyncratic ability to reveal things he is aware of subtly, often employing witty (occasionally transpositional) puns, malapropisms, discreet black humor, and layered pop-culture references. Category:The Bat (TV Series) Characters (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Humans (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Males (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Characters From Earth-1 (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Gotham City Residents (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Black Hair (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Blue Eyes (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Allusions to the Comics (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Protagonists (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Heroes (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Berlin School of Library and Information Science Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Harvard University Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Paris-Sorbonne University Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Princeton University Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Standford University Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:University of Cambridge Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Yale University Students (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Executives (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Wayne Enterprises Leaders (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Scientists (Marvel-DC Unity Articles) Category:Multilingual Characters (Marvel-DC Unity Articles)